Degrassi: Another Generation
by PlatinumDawn
Summary: I will add a better desc and title later, sorry.


**Hey guys! So these are the characters for ****_Degrassi: Another Generation_**.

*special thanks to sarahschneider2012 for creating the characters Bella, Liam, Tyler and Deylia.

Also remember the fic is set in 2043. :P

**Layout so I can copy and paste it. :P**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Parents:

Siblings:

Sexual Orientation:

Relationship(s):

Extra:

**Ninth Graders**

Name: Oliver Blaise

Gender: Male

Age: 14 turning 15 soon.

Parents: Astor (dad), Colette (mom)

Siblings: Joy (sister)

Sexual Orientation: homosexual

Relationship(s): Adrien Hyde (boyfriend), Victoria Barry (best friend)

Extra: Oliver was born in France and moved to Toronto when he was 5.

Name: Victoria Barry

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Parents: Nathaniel (dad), Norma (mom)

Siblings: none

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Eli Goldsworthy Jr (boyfriend)

Extra: none

Name: Adrien Hyde

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Parents: Charles (dad), Mabel (mom)

Siblings: none

Sexual Orientation: bisexual

Relationship(s): Oliver Blaise (boyfriend), Nora Grummel (ex girlfriend)

Extra: Adrien was born in California and moved to Toronto when he was 2.

Name: Nora Grummel

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Parents: Alexander (dad), Emma (mom)

Siblings: Elizabeth (sister, currently in 8th grade. will be in the fic when Nora goes to 10th grade)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Adrien Hyde (ex boyfriend), Julian Hollingsworth (boyfriend)

Extra: none

**Tenth Graders**

Name: Bella Kingston

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Parents: Wren (dad), Melissa (mom)

Siblings: Liam (brother)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Tyler (boyfriend), Deylia (best friend)

Extra: Bella was born in London and moved to Toronto when she was 12.

Name: Tyler Rivers

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Parents: Caleb (dad), Hanna (mom)

Siblings: Deylia (sister)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Bella Kingston (girlfriend)

Extra: none

Name: Eli Goldsworthy Jr.

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Parents: Eli (dad), Clare (mom)

Siblings: Adam (brother, graduated like 10 years ago)

Sexual Orientation: bisexual

Relationship(s): Victoria Barry (girlfriend), Zora Novak (ex girlfriend)

Extra: a lot is gonna happen in the fic with this character but I'm not telling you, you're gonna have to read and find out. ;)

Name: Zora Novak

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Parents: Zigmund (dad), Zoe (mom)

Siblings: none

Sexual Orientation: bisexual

Relationship(s): Eli Goldsworthy Jr (ex boyfriend)

Extra: eventually there is gonna be a new girl... you can probably understand what I'm getting at here.

**Eleventh Graders**

Name: Deylia Rivers

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Parents: Caleb (dad), Hanna (mom)

Siblings: Tyler (brother)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Liam (boyfriend), Bella (best friend)

Extra: none.

Name: Julianna Hollingsworth

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Parents: Miles (dad), Tristan (dad)

Siblings: Julian (twin brother)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Henry Jones (boyfriend)

Extra: was adopted my Miles and Tristan when she was 3 weeks old.

Name: Julian Hollingsworth

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Parents: Miles (dad), Tristan (dad)

Siblings: Julianna (twin sister)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Nora Grummel (girlfriend)

Extra: was adopted by Miles and Tristan when he was 3 weeks old.

Name: Henry Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Parents: Jack (mom, Imogen (mom)

Siblings: George (brother, graduated early)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Julianna Hollingsworth (girlfriend)

Extra: Jonah Haak donated sperm and Jack carried him until he was born.

**Twelfth Graders**

Name: Liam Kingston

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Parents: Wren (dad), Melissa (mom)

Siblings: Bella (sister)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Deylia Rivers (girlfriend)

Extra: Liam was born in London and moved to Toronto when he was 14.

Name: Joy Blaise

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Parents: Astor (dad), Colette (mom)

Siblings: Oliver (brother)

Sexual Orientation: heterosexual

Relationship(s): Clark Montgomery (boyfriend)

Extra: Joy was born in france and moved to Toronto when she was 8.

Name: Molly Matlin

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Parents: Maya (mom)

Siblings: none

Sexual Orientation: homosexual

Relationship(s): Aleah Dallas (girlfriend)

Extra: Dad is unknown. It was a one night stand in college.

Name: Aleah Dallas

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Parents: Mike (dad), Alli (mom)

Siblings: Rock (half brother, he's like 35), Blaire (sister, in 8th grade, will be in fic when Aleah graduates)

Sexual Orientation: homosexual

Relationship(s): Molly Matlin (girlfriend)

Extra: none.


End file.
